Hail to the bottle!
by AlphaUC2
Summary: When Kratos gets drunk he get's kidish, when Raine gets drunk she falls alot, When Zelos gets drunk...he's still pervy Zelos
1. To know your drunks

****

I own nothing…at all

Just close your eyes and nothing will happen. For the last two hours Genis has been telling himself that, yet it doesn't work.

I'll take your bra as payment"

"F U Zelos!"

Smack He opened his eyes slowly. Zelos was on the floor rubbing his knee? Genis got up and walked into his room locking the door. It all started as a game of go fish..

Flash Back

__

"I am here!" Lloyd looked up and looked back down at the table, Kratos grunted, and Sheena just ignored him. "Do you have a ace?" Raine glared a long glare. GO FISH! "Damn" Lloyd threw down his cards and ran into the living room Zelos walked over at sat in Lloyd's seat. "I brought food!" Silence "Drinks?" Slowly everybody looked at him. Slowly Kratos reached over and picked up a bottle and shrugged. He drank it in one gulp. Following suite every started drinking

End flash back

"Give back the card"

"Then give back my macaroni and cheese!"

Genis peeked out the door not opening it to much. Standing on the table was Kratos throwing poker chips at Sheena with her holding a plate of mac and cheese. "God they get weird when they get drunk" GENIS!" Jumping out from the corner was Lloyd

(he's drunk to) "I'm hungry" Genis sighed and trudged to the kitchen. With Lloyd jumping up and down like a little kid having a fit.

"Ok, I bet three cards of fire and a fork" Sheena grinned putting down the items. Kratos gave her a long glare. "I bet this playboy book and a night goggles." Zelos started drooling. "Bet"

"Screw you Regal"

Zelos then laid down a envelope filled with pictures.

Regal put in a handcuff. Followed by Raine putting a cake. Sheena and Regal flinched. After a few minutes they laid down their cards. I win grinned Sheena pulling everything. She won in close. And opened the letter…and relieved it was Zelos's porn pictures.

Genis swore he saw blood flying from the living room. He shrugged and kept cooking.

Hah! I finally posted it…. Review if you feel like it

I'm still going to post chapters.


	2. Enter the Bar room

I got a review!!, It makes me feel good..walks away Hello? Kratos walks on He owns nothing…at all! It's funny kinda but he says it's good, like macaroni and cheese. (goes on and on about mac and cheese and forks)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are these pictures!" "I swear they aren't mine!"

Sheena hit him with the bottle again.

Raine was trying to pull Sheena off. "Stop your wasting the golden drink!" "Oh shit your right" Zelos grinned saying "See you should stop" Sheena hit him again.

Genis who was cooking was near snapping point. Lloyd sighed again mumbling something about slowlessness and spoons. "Shut UP!" Just like a professional baseball player he pitched the rice ball he was making straight into Lloyds face, knocking his friend back into the wall. While Lloyd was on the floor twitching Genis his hand down… into the frying pan. By instinct the brought his hand back up smacking himself in the face, making him scream and pass out. Lloyd got up slowly looked around shrugged and walked out the door and collapsed.

"To the bar!" "Do they have forks?" slap

Striking a pose Zelos gave out commands. "grab those who are asleep and to the promised land. Everyone grumbled grabbed Genis and Lloyd and headed to the bar Crystal Abyss.

"Are you awake?"

Genis opened his eyes slowly in front of him was a girl maybe younger then him holding a doll.

"Umm hi?"

She laughed taking a seat next to him

"I'm Arietta" Genis stared, she reminded him of Presea…kinda.

crash "Give back my bottle you bitch!" "screw you!" Genis looked behind him. Zelos was chasing some blonde chick with guns. Looks like he was losing to.

"Crap I have to tell Jade!"

Genis sighed. "This is going to be one strange night"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. So close

**I put Tales of the Abyss people for two reasons! **

**1. I felt like.**

**2.BECAUSE I CAN**

**I own nothing expect the bar**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good god!, put it down"

Zelos was on his knees begging the lady to but the bottle down. (She had a gun pointed to it)

"Never!"

With a swift flick she smashed the bottle into the ground. Zelos started crying crawling to the pool of rum. Sheena glared over a the laughing blonde.

"You bitch!, I wanted to do that!

Like a cat Sheena jumped tackled the blonde knocking them both behind the bartenders counter. Genis watched as Arietta ran over to the little brawl. He was going to help until he saw a kid with green hair dragging both women into the dance floor, layed them down and walked away. (Bar's empty cause' I want it to be).

Genis ran over to Arietta. "Who was that guy" She gave him a shocked look then started grinning. "That's Sync!, he's nice huh" Befor he could responed they heard a crash behind them. Looking there was teenager cleaning up some spilt drinks. Genis bent down and helped. Are you ok..(he's looking at her name tag) Natalia?"

She brought her head up real quick. " How do you know my name!?, are you a stalker? AHHHHHHHHH!!" Natalia ran away crying..then tripped over a chair and knocked herself out. Genis and Arietta winced as she hit the floor. All of a sudden Genis heard a muffling sound and turned around and saw Kratos dragging away some poor chef. Genis dug in his pocket found a plastic fork and tossed it.

Kratos followed it like a dog.

"Your mean" Genis gave Arietta a shocked look. Sighing he sat down and explained what has been happening. During the story he froze Lloyd with a Ice Tornado and put a stone wall around Sheena and Legratta.

"OK, Sync and I'll help keep them in check" Genis was surprised from her answer. Right when he stood up he was knocked out. Zelos hit him with a Vodka bottle.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Because of School I might not be updating as much...course i just started so some people won't care. Ohhhh plot hole **


	4. Waring! Warning!

Because of school being a total pain in the ass, (I'm looking at you math) I'm going to start on a different fan fiction.

(You glare/bitch Zelos hits you with a bottle) Believe is or not making funny stuff is fucking hard!

So until I get to a week or so break from bitchy eighth grade, I'm going to start a different one.

It's either a Naruto one or a pokemon one.

Naruto: taking place (during the Sasuke arc looking for him) it's before the sound four fights.

Pokemon: OC characters, has pokemon from all four regions, characters from all regions.

Both are rated teen. More blood in Naruto story. More cussing and adultish stuff in pokemon story.


	5. What! Liar!

Because of school being a total pain in the ass, (I'm looking at you math) I'm going to start on a different fan fiction.

(You glare/bitch Zelos hits you with a bottle) Believe is or not making funny stuff is fucking hard!

So until I get to a week or so break from bitchy eighth grade, I'm going to start a different one.

It's either a Naruto one or a pokemon one.

Naruto: taking place (during the Sasuke arc looking for him) it's before the sound four fights.

Pokemon: OC characters, has pokemon from all four regions, characters from all regions.

Both are rated teen. More blood in Naruto story. More cussing and adultish stuff in pokemon story.


	6. Omfg He Back!

I'm back!!!!!!!!, course it's only for this chapter, until the next story.

Actually this is more of a news chapter then anything else, plus we get to chat with the people in my new stories!!!

"Shut up Alpha" fuck you Hikaru

Yes that's right Hikaru is going to be a main character in my new stories. "Eat it bitch" Of course that's after the kingdom heart story based of deviant art pictures or what ever the readers choose.

"You bastard!" (Hikaru flying tackles Alpha of the stage, Namine walks on)

Ummmmm hi, yeah anyway the kingdom hearts story is about me having some powers awaken inside of me during the chain of memories arc. After a brief battle in the castle with Sora it switches to Kingdom hearts 2. After the Sora vs. Roxas fight Sora gains power of Organization XIII. Then you have me with my powers and all hell breaks loose.

(Namine walks off and ichigo walks on)

Wow this place is bigger then I thought………………Anyway the bleach story is about the General Captain promoting me to a Fourteenth Captain. The ryoka division. With Hikaru being my lieutenant. Momo then starts seeing how Hikaru and Azien are alike.

(Ichigo walks off and Luffy walks on)

Man……I don't feel like talking but here it is. Zolo finds a kid floating in the water during a training session. The kid who they find is Hikaru, who some how was able to eat two different types of devil fruit, yet some how without going out of control. Of course even a devil user has his limits.

(Luffy walks off stage and alpha crawls back out)

This and the hail the series are choices on the poll please vote of something……….. I swear when I find Hikaru I'm going to kick his ass…….

Quick claimer When I begin my kingdom hearts story I'll tell you who drew the pictures. Or you can just type in Sora of the order in deviant art.


End file.
